


Dąb w żółtej wstążce

by Lady_Aribeth



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6856861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Aribeth/pseuds/Lady_Aribeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie tekstu "Stubble" Xanthe za jej zgodą :)</p><p>Streszczenie za autorką:<br/>"Po trzech latach noszenia więziennych uniformów normalne ubrania zdają się podrażniać jego skórę, ale słońce świeci jasno na błękitnym niebie, czyniąc ten dzień idealnym początkiem nowego życia. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dąb w żółtej wstążce

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stubble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/565250) by [Xanthe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanthe/pseuds/Xanthe). 



  
Beta: Kaczalka (tak bardzo kocham i dziękuję :* )  
Zgoda: Jest!  
  
  
  
  


# Dąb w żółtej wstążce

  
  
  
Drzwi zatrzaskują się za nim z głuchym łoskotem już po raz ostatni. Wychodzi za bramę więzienia i zatrzymuje się, potrzebując chwili, by przyzwyczaić się do tego, iż znów jest wolnym człowiekiem.  
Po trzech latach noszenia więziennych uniformów normalne ubrania zdają się podrażniać jego skórę, ale słońce świeci jasno na błękitnym niebie, czyniąc ten dzień idealnym początkiem nowego życia.  
Czuje dziwny spokój. Niegdyś powiedział Reynosom, że choć zabił ich ojca, nigdy nie miał problemów z zaśnięciem. To prawda. Hernandez był kawałem skurwysyna, który zasługiwał na sprawiedliwość, nawet jeśli wymierzył ją Gibbs swym pistoletem, a nie sędzia.  
Snu z powiek nie spędzał mu fakt, że zastrzelił Hernandeza, lecz świadomość, że przez tyle lat ukrywał to przed swoimi bliskimi. Wyrok, jaki zapadł, odzwierciedlał raczej jego pogardę dla podtrzymywanego tyle czasu kłamstwa aniżeli samego morderstwa, i Gibbs się z tym zgadzał. Zasługiwał na karę.  
Teraz zaś odsiedział swoje i ma to wreszcie za sobą. Uwolnił się od sekretu, który więził go tak długo, i czuje niesamowitą ulgę. Może wreszcie będzie w stanie pójść do przodu, porzucając bolesną przeszłość raz na zawsze.  
Pod więzieniem nikt na niego nie czeka. Zresztą nikogo się nie spodziewa. Jakby nie patrzeć, zwodził ich i oszukiwał całymi latami. Udawał wielkiego przywódcę, kolosa na glinianych nogach, bohatera, który wsadzał ludzi za kratki za coś, czego sam się dopuścił, bez względu na wszelkie okoliczności łagodzące.  
— Pieprzony hipokryta — mamrocze pod nosem.  
Wsiada do taksówki i jedzie do domu. Nie jest pewien, czy zostanie dłużej w miejscu, które dzielił niegdyś z Shannon i Kelly. Mieszkał tam przez cały ten czas, żyjąc w kłamstwie, wychodząc tylko do biura NCIS, by i w nim wszystkich oszukiwać.  
Może teraz będzie w stanie zmienić otoczenie i zacząć wszystko od nowa. Powinien pozwolić zmarłym odejść w pokoju. Shannon i Kelly na to zasługują — on też na to zasługuje, skoro odprawił swą pokutę. Skończył z oszustwami i sekretami. Ma to już w końcu za sobą.  
— Niech pan spojrzy! — mówi nagle taksówkarz, gwiżdżąc z podziwem, gdy dojeżdżają do celu. — Nie sądziłem, że ludzie robią jeszcze takie rzeczy!  
Gibbs spogląda przez okno i zauważa, że wielki dąb rosnący przed jego domem jest owinięty żółtą wstęgą, i to do tego stopnia, że ledwie widać samo drzewo.  
— Co, do…? — Płaci taksówkarzowi i wysiada z auta. Zdezorientowany staje na chodniku i drapie się w głowę.  
Zza drzewa wyłania się znajoma postać. Ma widoczny zarost na szczęce i błysk w oczach, którego Gibbs nie spodziewał się już nigdy ujrzeć.  
— Za dużo? — Tony kiwa głową w kierunku dębu. — Miałem pewne wątpliwości, ale znasz mnie. Jeśli mogę posunąć się za daleko, to tak zrobię. — Krzywi się nieznacznie.  
— Co ty tu robisz, Tony? — pyta cicho Gibbs.  
— Nie zgadzałeś się na jakiekolwiek widzenia i nie odpowiadałeś na moje listy. — Tony podchodzi do niego powoli, zarazem zdeterminowany i nieco niepewny.  
— To miała być pokuta — odpowiada Gibbs, wzruszając lekceważąco ramionami. — Nikt nie mówił, że będzie łatwo.  
— Nie musiałeś odbywać żadnej pokuty za zabicie tego drania. — Tony zatrzymuje się kilka kroków przed nim, na tyle blisko, że Gibbs czuje dobrze mu znany zapach. Jego wnętrzności skręcają się w supeł pod wpływem zalewających go wspomnień.  
Zarost — niemalże broda — sprawia, że Tony wygląda starzej. W zasadzie… jest starszy, minęły przecież prawie trzy lata.  
— Rozumieliśmy. Wszyscy — mówi cicho DiNozzo, nawet na chwilę nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy Gibbsa. — Powinieneś pozwolić nam ci pomóc.  
— Nie, nie powinienem. — Gibbs ma nadzieję, że Tony go zrozumie. — Nie pokutowałem za zabicie Hernandeza. Masz rację, gnojek zasługiwał na to, co mu zrobiłem. Pokutowałem za bycie agentem federalnym, który nie przestrzegał wymogów narzucanych przez siebie innym.  
Tony przytakuje powoli.  
— Rozumiem — mówi i Gibbs wie, że to prawda, bo Tony zawsze go rozumiał. — Tak więc… czy odbyłeś swą pokutę?  
Gibbs kiwa ze znużeniem głową.  
— Myślę, że tak, Tony. Miałem dużo czasu na przemyślenia.  
— Ja też. — DiNozzo wpatruje się w niego z namysłem.  
— I jest jeszcze coś, co muszę ci powiedzieć. — Gibbs upuszcza swoją torbę i zaciska dłonie w pięści, zmuszając się, by to z siebie wykrztusić. Bez tego jego pokuta wciąż będzie niepełna. — Przepraszam — mówi w końcu.  
To pierwszy raz od wielu lat, gdy kogokolwiek za cokolwiek przeprosił, i jeszcze nigdy dotąd nie był tak pewny swych słów.  
— Nie jestem człowiekiem, za jakiego mnie miałeś. Przez te wszystkie lata wydawałem ci polecenia, nieraz trzepnąłem w głowę, próbując zrobić z ciebie lepszego agenta, ale wciąż ukrywałem _to_ przed tobą. Jest mi z tego powodu przykro, Tony. Cholernie przykro.  
Tony milczy przez chwilę, po czym wzdycha.  
— Dziękuję — mówi cicho.  
Gibbs spogląda na niego, żałując tak wielu rzeczy. Życia, którego tak naprawdę nie przeżył, gdyż ciągle stał w miejscu przez zbyt długo skrywany sekret. Żałuje też, że przez cały ten czas między nimi do niczego nie doszło, bo on nie potrafił zaufać Tony’emu na tyle, by powiedzieć mu, kim tak naprawdę jest i co kiedyś zrobił.  
— Przepraszam — powtarza, wbijając wzrok w ziemię. — Tak bardzo cię przepraszam, Tony.  
DiNozzo przemierza dzielący ich dystans trzema szybkimi krokami. Unosi palcem podbródek Gibbsa, po czym pochyla się i go całuje.  
Zarost Tony’ego drapie go nieco, lecz Gibbsowi podoba się to uczucie — kojarzy mu się z szorstkością, ale i uczciwością. Odwzajemnia pocałunek, po raz pierwszy całkowicie ufając Tony’emu. DiNozzo go nie zawiedzie. Nigdy go nie zawiódł. Szkoda, że nie może powiedzieć tego samego o sobie.  
Tony odsuwa się.  
— Abby, Ducky, McGee, Ziva, Jimmy, Fornell i Vance… wszyscy są w środku. — Kiwa głową w stronę domu. — I jeszcze wielu innych ludzi. Ludzi, którym na tobie zależy, Gibbs. Jest jedzenie, balony i te sprawy. Ostrzegałem ich, że nie znosisz przyjęć niespodzianek, ale Abby nalegała, dlatego postanowiłem wyjść ci naprzeciw i upewnić się, że się nie wkurzysz.  
— Przyjęcie? — pyta zaskoczony Gibbs. — Dla mnie? Tyle… tyle osób?  
— To twoi przyjaciele — mówi stanowczo Tony. — Wiemy, co zrobiłeś, i nie obchodzi nas to. Wiemy, kim jesteś tutaj — dodaje, kładąc dłoń na jego sercu. — Zawsze wiedzieliśmy. Wiemy, bo pracowaliśmy z tobą przez tyle lat i naprawdę nie jesteśmy „przyjaciółmi”, którzy odwracają się, gdy pojawiają się poważne problemy.  
Gibbs ponownie opuszcza wzrok, by Tony nie dostrzegł emocji w jego oczach. Zbiera się w sobie i dopiero wtedy ponownie na niego patrzy.  
— Więc skąd ten zarost? — pyta, głaszcząc dłonią jego policzek.  
— Starzeję się, to pomaga mi ukryć drugi podbródek — wyjaśnia z wrodzoną swobodą Tony.  
— Może potrzebowałeś jakiejś zmiany — zauważa Gibbs z lekkim uśmiechem.  
— Może. Wiesz, stare czasy odeszły — mówi cicho. — Ale nowe mogą być jeszcze lepsze. — Odwzajemnia uśmiech Gibbsa.  
— Mogą? — Gibbs słyszy, jak w jego głos wkrada się desperacka nuta nadziei.  
— O tak — mówi stanowczo DiNozzo. — Chodź, pokażę ci. — Obejmuje go ramieniem i prowadzi w stronę domu.  
Po drodze Gibbs zerka ponownie na dąb przystrojony żółtą wstążką jak na festyn.  
— Nie za dużo, Tony — mówi łagodnie. — W sam raz. 


End file.
